The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors and more particularly to a male multi-pin connector device and method of providing repeatable consistent connection with a female receptacle connector.
Making electrical contact across multiple pins for continuity across industrial cables can be accomplished with a variety of conventional connectors to include military standard connectors such as a D38999 series connector. Within military applications and in industry environments there are a multitude of applications where fine control over multiple contact pin engagements into contact pin receptacles is desirable.
Plug-type connectors connected to testing circuitry may be repeatedly connected and disconnected to test a given device periodically and/or to test a number of devices. For example, testing of missile launch circuitry may be desired at periodic intervals. Testing of other aircraft circuitry or a launch connector may be desirable as well. It would be desirable if multiple connecting and disconnecting operations could be done without damaging either the connector which is connected to the launch circuitry or the tester connector. A means of verification of pin and receptacle mating between the female connector and the male tester connector is also desirable.
Conventional male plug-type connectors with conventional female-socket-type connectors can be difficult to connect and disconnect in on-site applications. Ease of use of a connector is also desirable for test connectors to be used in areas of restricted accessibility, reach, and visibility. Conventional connectors may comprise a large lever or handle for a means of inserting and extracting pins in a connector. In certain applications, such as testing aircraft circuitry for an air-intercept missile 120 (AIM-120) launcher rail, a means of assessing contact pin position, other than electrical measurements, may not be possible. Conventional levers to establish electrical connection and disconnection may create an undesirable off axis moment about the connector. This can lead to stress, loosening, and bending of the connector pins.
It would be desirable to have a connector which did not induce undesirable physical forces on the electrical contact pins. Limiting an applied force upon the connector during mechanical mating may also be desired, contributing to a long usable service life of the connector. Applications with multi-pin connections or heavy cables can exacerbate these challenges. Applications not within easy reach of the user can add to the challenges of providing finely controlled and reliable connections and disconnections.